What A Day
by Starspuzzle
Summary: A collection of One-shot of friendships, comfort, love and families that is a composition in the so called the life of Dick Grayson. T for safeTy
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Some characters belong to DC**

Maybe he's hallucinating, but it felt so real. Maybe he's dreaming, then why does it hurt so bad? Can dream hurt you this much? Whatever it is, he refuse to believe it. His parent just died and as an 8 year old, that can't be true, he's supposed to have more time with them. Is he not?

"Yeah, it was an accident" the police scribbled away on his notepad, shaking his head while taking a cigarette. Blowing cloud of smoke in the cold dark air, in the cruel dark city, in the cruel dark world. "Something about wire and everything"

"It was a sabotage" Dick tried to tell them all. "It was a sabotage" but who would believe an 8 year old?

"Richard Grayson?" A woman, tall and sharp looking, asked him. Without any confirmation from the boy she move on to her next sentence. "You'll have to come with me" she said in an annoyed tone, like she has done this a thousand time. Maybe she had.

Well it's not like he's happy about this too. Dick knew that the circus can't keep him. They told him something about the social child care cannot let them keep him. He didn't put up much resistance for it. He doesn't have the energy anymore.

"This must be difficult for you, but you will get through this" The woman said like she is repeating the exact word out of a guidebook titled _How to deal with a new parentless child_. Dick kept on looking outside, the rain has stain the window, the woman has been cursing about it the whole ride; she's been complaining that she just wash this car. "Weather forecast got one job" she muttered then while he kept on not caring.

The circus said that he'll live in a nice orphanage, filled with the other kids. He'll have fun and he'll forget them soon enough. But it was nothing like they have said to Dick, except the part with the other kids. This is not even an orphanage, it's more like the Juvie.

"You got a room, Derek?" The officer grin smugly "You think this is a hotel or something, Luna?" so that's her name. She did introduce herself when they met but Dick wasn't really paying attention.

"Whatever, Derek. Just answer my question!" Luna said, itching to get away as fast as possible and Dick can't believe that he want Luna to whisk him away with her too. "Yeah, I got a room"

"Okay," she nod than turn to Dick "Richard, this is Derek, he'll show you to where you'll be staying. Have a good rest" not even a goodbye is let out of her mouth, she just go straight to the door and head home.

Derek give a snort "She's a busy girl. Too busy to cash in her paycheck" he give a booming loud that Dick is sure, much louder than Zeus' thunders.

Derek give him some cloth for him to change and some toiletries "Oh come on, Kid. Lighten up!" he pat Dick on his shoulder or hit him…before he gesture for Dick to follow him. Derek lead him into the hallway and it look so depressing and violence, a contrast to the circus atmosphere. Then he stop, opening the door lock to one of the room and shove Dick inside.

"You two get along!" Derek warn them before locking the door.

There's a boy in his room. He looks 6 years older than him and he has stitches on his forehead, a frown on his face and a scrunched up eyebrows. He didn't even give Dick a look, he just stares at the white wall with his bloodshot eyes. "You'll get the top, don't touch anything that is mine and don't make noises!" he hissed at him.

Dick decided that he doesn't want to mess with this guy and he hurriedly go on the top bunker. He can touch the ceiling from the top bunker bed and he feel so confine.

He remember when Raya, Raymond, Zane and him were allowed to have a sleepover inside the big tent. They were sleeping on the exact spot his parent has feel to a sickening crunch. He had let his hand up then, trying to reach the ceiling. But he was 6, his hand are not like rubber band and the ceiling are just so…so high but he wanted to touch them still, to feel the fabric under his fingers.

The tent was large enough, filled with so much space, Dick thought it's too large but he still want it to keep getting larger still. The room is small enough, filled with enough space for two, but he still want it to keep getting smaller, so he could get squeeze to death or something.

 **FUN FACT: Raya, Raymond and Zane are real characters by DC (New 52). And they all be traitors. :))))))**


	2. A Trapeze

**Disclaimer: Some characters belong to DC**

There's a lot of thing that Dick love about the Batcave. He loves the cool gadgets, he love the giant dinosaur, he love the Batcomputer, the Batmobile and everything else that can be described "Wicked awesome" by him and "Useful" by Batman. But his favorite thing hung something-something feet above the ground, up and above in the cave ceiling, A Trapeze.

It was raining hard on his 9th birthday. Raining so hard that Dick was required to stay inside and Dick had swing on all the chandelier, slide on every stair and flip on every floor in the manor before he decided to be more tame by being depressed on the couch.

"What's Bruce doing down there?" He had been strictly not to enter the Batcave that morning and every time he tried to enter the Batcave, the old clock just won't budge. Alfred been enlightening the birthday boy with his delicious delicate baking skill but it only do so much to the boy.

"Did Bruce forgot my birthday, Alfred?" his voice muffled by the available pillow on the couch.

"Nonsense, Master Dick. He surely remember this special day" Alfred reassured him.

Dick turn his head to the butler, not quiet assured. It had been his first birthday in the manor and he was hoping for some cheerful stuff but no, the weather is being a pain in the butt, Bruce was being stoic as ever, not even a congratulation before he stalk inside the Batcave God knows doing what? Alfred been giving him his awesome delicious cookies but Dick is getting sadder than ever. His birthday was always celebrated, always remembered back in the circus and it was always a day he can look forward too even if the weather is being a jerk. This day just remind him what he loss more than what he gain. And he gain a lot, sudden fame, sudden luxury and sudden weight gain from Alfred's cooking skill.

Bruce finally decided to show up around 2 pm. There's black smudge on his t-shirt and face, he was dusty looking like they pour him dead people ashes or something. He looks like a miner coming back from work. Alfred only sigh but say nothing more, an awful odd behavior.

"Oh so he gets to go inside with his dirty shoes and I don't?" Dick had complained childishly about seeing Alfred's so not fair reaction.

"Dick, can you come with me downstair?" Bruce said before Alfred can give him any explanation. Dick raise an eyebrow but followed him downstair anyway.

"So what is this all about?"

"You'll see"

Dick was utterly speechless once he took in the sight. On the ceiling of the cave, there it was. Hanging proudly, firm as ever and it looks so pleasing and inviting for him, a trapeze.

"Do you like it?" Bruce said, as if the speechless face and the twinkling eyes are not enough of a confirmation for him. Dick nod dumbfounded, "I thought you forgot."

Bruce ruffle Dick's hair. "As if. What are you waiting for, Robin?" With a grin, Dick took off in a run to climb up the platform, taking a deep breath and soar.


	3. Us Against The World

Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC

"Oh fearless leader," Batgirl A.K.A Barbara Gordon A.K.A Nightwing's may or may not be his crush, said in her sing-song voice "You gotta get some sleep"

Nightwing, who is sitting in front of the computer in the cave, wave her off "Yeah, I'll go get some later on" Barbara roll her eyes, not really believing him.

"Seriously, boy wonder. I get that you got some responsibility to do, but this is killing you ,and your team would probably want you alive and healthy, just some information there" she shrug while doing that Obama's not bad face.

He sigh, giving in. He knows where this conversation is going. It will end up with him being all 'your wish is my command' cause really, there's no arguing with this girl, she'll get what she wants in the end. He stand up from his chair.

The girl make a gleeful sound upon his defeat. Nightwing give her a glare but she only ruffle his hair like he is but a child. "You want me to give you some warm milk?" she asked in the baby-talk voice.

"I'm not sleepy, mommy. And I don't need milk, I'm not five" he played along, using his baby-talk voice.

"I miss this you know" she return to her normal voice. "just us, Dick Grayson & Barbara Gordon against the world."

Nightwing didn't even correct her name usage in costume "It's more like we're defending the world" she slap him upside the head.

"You know what I mean" and he do. Cause he miss this too. He miss just not having this much responsibility. He miss being just his old playful, cheerful self. He miss having the time to do cartwheel on the beach with his friends. He miss being able to win friendly races to their next classroom. He miss planning pranks. He just miss everything.

"Would you stay with me?" he said before he realize how wrong that sound and continue with ranting some explanation about her not having to accept and is not like they're going to have sex or something and something about not doing anything, sleeping on the floor, she can take the bed… "Sleepover?" she cut off his rant, a little bit amused.

He nod "Yeah, that's it. Sleepover"

"Sure, Dick"

Maybe he didn't lose every aspect of his memorable mid-puberty drastic psychical change years. Maybe he still can cartwheel on the beach, play pranks, having friendly races and now a sleepover. Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon against the world. Is not really that bad of an idea.


	4. The Second Robin

**Disclaimers: characters belong to DC**

These are the things that Tim knew about Jason Todd: He tried to steal a tire from the Batmobile, he got nerves; he was the second Robin; he got an attitude; he died bravely and there's a memorial hologram of him.

Before he was Robin, he stalk the Batman and the first Robin. He thought about being Robin himself but it was only an imagination. But if he became Robin, he thought about not being able to live up to the first Robin and that kind of scared him in a way, not being good enough.

But here now, being Robin, looking up at the hologram of the second Robin, he thought about not being good enough to live up to the second Robin. Sure, he got some attitude problem, but Tim still look up to the guy. He died on Christmas. He knows that. He freaking died on Christmas. Ho-ho-ho.

Jason's Robin duty might been short lived and he wasn't exactly the best Robin there is but he was the bravest in Tim's point of view. And Tim wondered if he ever going to be that Brave. How does someone become that brave anyway?

"You two wouldn't get along" Dick voice startled him.

Tim raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I mean you two wouldn't get along together. He got a spicy mouth and you wouldn't like him" Is this suppose to make him feel something or…

"Can you tell me more about him?" he doesn't know why he want to hear facts about a dead guy. It's not like is going to help him working on the field or anything.

"Jason? Well…he's a street kid who got an attitude problem. He's my regret." Dick rub the back of his neck.

"How so?" it was a stupid question but somehow he just need to hear it out of the older man.

"Bruce made him a Robin and I thought that he's not worth the title. Jason tried to get near me and I keep on pushing him away. I didn't see what made him deserve to be Robin until is too late. I didn't get the chance to make up to him, I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye." He shrug, head bowed down "so he became my regret"

Tim thought now, how he consider Dick to be his big brother. His perfect big brother actually. Dick the one who always protecting him, mentoring him and make him feel happy and everything. He just seems like the perfect big brother. He can't imagine him pushing away Jason, he can't really imagine Dick doing what he just said. "And you think I'm suitable to be Robin?"

"Jason is not as smart as you, Tim. But he did thought me a lesson the hard way. It was a lesson that I should have known long time ago. You know why Batman wear his cowl?" Dick ask suddenly.

"So that people wouldn't connect him to his civilian identity." Tim answered as if it is the most obvious thing ever and it is.

Dick shake his head "Well is not just that. He wear his cowl cause he believe that everyone can become Batman. I didn't put much thinking into his philosophy of the cowl but…" he walk to the hologram, trying to touch it. But of course, his fingers faze through it.

"So now you think, everyone can be Robin?"

He nod "Is not a negative thought to have you know"


	5. Dad

**Disclaimers: everything belong to DC**

When he took Dick in, he called him Bruce. Bruce don't particularly feel trouble by this fact. It was already settled in the beginning that Bruce didn't want to try replacing his Dad, add by a request from Dick that he shouldn't try anyway, which he can respect. But as time goes on, it was already silently settled that Bruce is the closest thing to a father figure that is alive in this earth. But still he doesn't call him Dad. But there are times when he does, and Bruce really treasure those times.

 **Safety**

The first night Dick slept in the manor, it was a foreign feeling for him. He always have a small bedroom and he doesn't mind but suddenly he's in a massive bedroom which cost more than everything he owned piled up together. It was a strange feeling.

He couldn't sleep even though the pillows are ridiculously comfortable. When he did sleep though, he was plagued by nightmares. He was tossing and turning around in the massive bed then woke up with a jolt.

Once his heavy breathing has settled, he didn't collapse on his pillow. Instead he slip off his bed and stalked to Bruce's bedroom. His fingers hovered over the doorknob, debating wether this is his wisest decision. He barely knew Bruce then, he would troubled Bruce and make the impression that he's not grateful.

But at the same time, he need someone and Bruce, He feel save around Bruce and that's what he needs right then, just the sense of safety. Knowing that he's alright, even though he loss everything, he's going to be okay. He's really going to be okay. Dick remembered when he met him, Bruce has said that he's going to be okay and he felt that he really did mean it. For once, on that day, the word 'okay' felt real. Like is a psychical thing that he just can reach. That's Bruce to Dick. Safety.

He reached for the doorknob and very slowly as possible he opened the door. He thought that he would just silently stalk to his bed and see Bruce breathing covered by the bed sheet just to make sure that he is real. That he is okay. He's not in the Juvie, he's not in the orphanage and he's going to be okay.

Turns out, he was not being as stealthy as he thought he has been cause Bruce already stirred awake when the door was opened. With tired bloodshot eyes he sat upright and asked "Nightmare?" Dick stopped to wonder if he has some power to make him able to know the past but then he remembered that Bruce has been through what he did. Maybe that's why he took him in.

Dick slowly nod in confirmation and he thought Bruce is going to shoo him away but instead, he pull back the bed cover, inviting him to climb on his bed so Dick did. He stared at Bruce with teary eyes, not knowing what to say.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dick shake his head but he sensed that Bruce probably knows what is all about. Bruce did not puss further and Dick kind of like that. Not being pushed to talk about it just because they believe that it will make him feel better.

"I have nightmare too sometimes" Bruce admitted, trying to start a conversation with the boy. "They're mostly about people I care about being hurt"

"What did you do to them?" Dick asked him.

"I wake up and try my best to not make my nightmare a reality"

"But…what if…is already a reality?" Dick blink back tears, is not like he can undo the past and he's not a time traveller either. He doesn't have that kind of power.

"Well, you move on. It's hard and it will take a long time but you gotta move on. This world will keep on rotating going and you don't want to get stuck in one place. But that doesn't mean that you forget. Moving on and forgetting are two different thing" Dick raise an eyebrow "How so?"

"Moving on is like you learned a lesson from it while forgetting is, you're not learning anything" Bruce explained with eyes that seems so far away. Looking at Dick right now, he just felt like looking at his old self again. He knows those 'nightmares'

"Did you move on?"

"Yes, I did"

"What did you learn?" Dick yawned as his eyes dropped slowly.

Bruce looked at Dick "That someone need to be there to protect and try to prevent incident such as yours and mine"

"That sounds great. Night, Dad" it must have been a slip but it didn't stop Bruce from smiling ear to ear in the middle of the night.

 **Cemetery**

Dick Grayson was buried, deep underground and he has only so much oxygen left with him. It was starting to get hazy and he knows he should try to save as much as oxygen as he can but he didn't. He let himself panic.

Bruce felt helpless. He's the Goddamn Batman and he cannot do shit about it. Such a hero. All he can do is race to the coordinate he just got after he finished delivering the money. He was buried in the Gotham Cemetery. Bruce can't believe how close he was to Dick this whole time. He beat himself up mentally.

Upon reaching the cemetery, he has his hand immediately clawing at the dirt. There's a tombstone between John and Mary Grayson named Dick Grayson. They had wanted to have him buried between them. Dick could deny that wish when he's in his legal year of course.

They had buried Dick alive between John and Mary Grayson. It was such a sick joke Bruce wanted to throw up. But he can't, his boy life is on the line. People starts coming around, helping him to dig up the grave.

The shovel hit something hard and they found a coffin and bring it up. Quickly they open it up and Bruce face went pale when he sees that Dick look almost dead like. He was sickly pale looking, his mouth was in an O form; a desperate attempt of sipping the last oxygen and his fingers were stain red with blood; evident of him panicking and trying to claw his way out. It was utterly horrible but Bruce suck in his gut and check over for a pulse. Weak but still exist.

They had ushered him directly to the emergency room. Bruce is not a believer, but at that point he prayed to anyone who might hear him for the safety of his child. Bruce is not a crybaby, but at that point he wept.

Dick went into a coma, that's what the doctor said. Bruce remember when Dick's Uncle, Rick. He also went to a coma. Dick bravely let the last of his family member go. Bruce feared the day that he would have to be that brave.

Thankfully, he did not have to come to the point where he has to be that brave. Cause 4 days later, Dick's eyes flutter open slowly and winch at the hospital light. Bruce's heart soared to the heaven that day.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got buried alive" Dick remarked wittily then he add "Thanks for saving me, Dad"

Bruce kiss his forehead and give Dick's hand a firm squeeze. A reassurance for him that Dick is going to be okay. "I'll always be here for you"

Even though his body is aching all over, he was sobbing and clawing at the older man. It was a close call. Too close.


	6. That One Big Brother

**Disclaimers: Character belong to DC**

When Damian came around, Bruce was having a hard time trying to actually accept that Damian is his legit son. His real flesh and blood. But Bruce took him in anyway, but he act not as a father but more like a trainer.

Dick on the other hand, well they got off on the wrong side but he's the first one to see that the 'little assassin' is indeed a child, that the 'little demon' is not really that demonic. Sure he'll throw you some sword and mean words but Dick know that it just his defensive mechanism.

The old children rhyme is as Damian remembered "Stick and Stones won't break my bones". But when they call him 'demon' or 'assassin' it really did hurt. He's been trying to change but the name stick anyway. It's like no matter what he do, he'll always be a reincarnated demon. But not him, Dick would give him a thumbs up and affectionate words and action. He wouldn't admit it, but he loves it. Is nice to have someone believe in him.

Sometimes Damian would be hanging around in Dick's apartment window. He would observe quietly like a cat. Watching Dick doing about his morning, cleaning up some trash while gulping down some sugary substance. He would dare himself to knock at the window but he never got the guts.

But then, he doesn't have to knock at the window anymore cause is already open. "You can come in you know" Dick head pop up, he chews on his pocky stick "The neighbor might have called 911 about some kid trying to kill himself yesterday"

"tt" Damian grumble but step inside anyway. Dick smile smugly, Damian was about to tell him to wipe it off but he'll let it pass.

"You are disgusting, Grayson" Damian glare at the dirty laundry laying around on the floor and sniff at the stinky air.

Dick shrug "Unless you want to help me clean it up, Quit yapping" he fetch 2 clean bowl and fill it with cereal. He set one down for Damian to take it.

"I do not eat such commoner's food, Grayson" Dick shrug once again "You'll find them really good"

"I doubt it" Damian grumble but still take the bowl filled cereal and starts digging anyway. "You should have never left the manor. Why do you have to trouble yourself with all this," he gesture to the mess up apartment "You're an imbecile."

"Hey, is called having a life. Though you know, it does get lonely here sometimes and I wouldn't mind some visits"

"tt" Dick grin cause he knows that he will be expecting a lot of visits in the future.


	7. Sleepover

**Disclaimers: DC is not mine**

"Babs?"

"Yes, Dick?" Babs question back, not once looking up from the book. Not once stop chewing the end of the pen. Not even a flick of attention.

"Remember when we used to have a sleepover?" Babs snort at that. Of course she remembered. "I need to finish this, Ex-Boy wonder."

"Ugh, I know you can finish that over my talking" he reasoned then continue his story "You and I was like what? 10? We gather all the pillows and blankets in front of the TV, watching re-runs of Star Wars. Alfred would pop by with cookies and milk. Then we'll have pillow fight till we're tired."

"Bruce would tell us to quiet down" Babs join in, an amused smile graze her face. Cause she remember.

"Alfred would bring us more cookies" Dick move closer to braid with her hair. A habit that he develop recently especially for Babs' hair. Not that she mind, his fingers felt amazing.

"Bruce would grunt about us being spoiled" She whip all her hair to her back for Dick's to play with.

"Cause we are spoiled brats" Dick starts to braid her hair.

"Excuse me?" She tried to smack his head but he caught her hand before it hit his head. Damn heroine. Damn reflex. Damn that pretty face. Damn that Nightwing. Damn that Dick Grayson.

"Wanna have a sleepover, Babs?" he asked suddenly.

"Will we even sleep?" Cause they can talk for hours, they can just enjoy each other presence for days, they can just get lost in each other for years and they'll know they'll have each other for eternity.

He shake his head with an amusing smile. "Probably not"

"Then I accept"


	8. The Ironic

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC**

 **Dedicated to a Friend**

 **It is ironic**

It started with that stomach churning when they're both close. It started with that phone call in the middle of the night. It started with the smallest skin contact. It started with that brave character inside them. it progressed into a peck. It progressed into a kiss. It progressed into a make out session. It progressed into something more than 'friends with benefit'. They became many things but something never change and that is "Dick and Babs".

How many times have they broke up with some lover just because they thought that the other was cheating with the other. They were stranger dipping into a spectacular friendship story. They were stranger dipping into an epic love story.

But they didn't have to carry so much responsibility. Dick didn't have to save the world. Dick didn't have to lie this much. Babs never had to doubt him this much. They were stranger dipping into a spectacular and epic story with a danger of the worse ending.

It was a joke. Babs said once "Dick, you're driving me crazy". It was a beautiful day even though it was raining. Their heart beating like crazy in their ribcage, like they just run from Gotham to Indonesia non-stop. It was raining and It was beautiful.

Dick gave her a book about mental illness 2 days later. They had laugh it off. They both even plan to read it to Joker, try to whack some sense into him. That was then.

This is now. Babs would always see the future, live in the moment. She would say that what happens in the past is in the past. But for once, in her life, she looks back. What they had then was beautiful, what they had now, is depressing.

Dick keep on pushing her away, Dick keep on keeping secrets, Dick keep on feeling guilty. One thing never change is the midnight phone call, She would run to his apartment and see him breaking down. It hurts to see him like this, thus she keep on looking into the past.

Things like this, makes her ask which one of them is crazy.


	9. Deafeaning Silence

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC**

The apartment has creaks and holes. Some wallpaper torn off here and there and maybe that's bits of blood in the doorway but who knows. Dick is pretty sure that if he got a UV light in this room, it would look like Jackson Pollock painting. But it's cheap and it's a head start. A start of what? well he doesn't know. A start of a start, he guess.

"Thanks for helping out guys" Dick said, swiping off sweats. Babs, Tim, Connor and Wally has been helping Dick moving in session for the last 2 hours. It doesn't really take that long when you have a speedster and a super muscle. Dick had told them that they didn't have to but they insisted. Babs was particularly persistent.

"Electricity and water is all good." Tim nod at his accomplishment. "Thanks, lil bro"

"I think all you need is some decoration up on the wall, Dick" Babs suggested over the couch. "maybe some rugs?"

Dick move Babs' legs so that he can sit on his new couch "Hmm…I'll think about it. I'm on a budget after all."

"Why don't you have Bruce to buy you stuff man? He has enough money" Connor said in disbelief.

"I don't want to be dependent on him"

"That's where you're stupid" Wally closing the door of an empty fridge.

Dick roll his eyes "That's where I am independent."

"Whatever, let's get some food" as if to prove his point, Wally's stomach growl into the abyss.

===break====

The silence is deafening.

It remind him of his first day at the manor. It was suddenly a silent night. No lion growling, no birds singing, no occasional snore that he has come to get used to in the circus.

So he toss and turn in his bed. A sense of independent surge through him and it is an achievement but he's never independent. There's always someone and this time, he is truly utterly alone. Sure he can call Barbara or he can go to Barbara or visit the manor or whatever. But it seems like he has to get used to the deafening silence now and he's not sure and it's kind of a disturbing thought. To be forever, sleeping in silence.

His eye bags make him look like a panda. He tried to figured out a way to get used to the silence but it's not working. So he venture out of the window, chasing voices on the rooftop. He'll be back when he's ready to pass out on the bed immediately.

At some night, he'll sleep in the mountain or he'll sleep in people's couch without their consent. Usually it's Babs' couch cause she wouldn't ask question. She would just drag some pillows and blanket to sleep on the arm couch next to him.

He's not suit up to live alone, he find out a bit too late. Cause he can't make himself go to sleep at night. He needs those steady breathing, he needs those occasional snores and those occasional half-awake fight for blankets.

Every lonely night just remind him what he doesn't want to become. So he seek others people presence, invade their house just to pass out on the couch. He doesn't want to be alone nor does he want to get used to being alone.


	10. The Successor

Dick hate Bruce Wayne persona. The playboy billionaire that he shows in parties. He know it's for the greater good but it is still utterly disgusting to see.

He hates the women that latch on him, thinking they're a snake or something. They're not even that flexible and their make up could rival the joker.

Dick hate it when Bruce decided to bring one home. Maybe this is his training for Dick to have the patient of a Saint or the skill of avoiding people. Well it works.

He think its funny, how they think that Bruce has infinite love for them thus enabled them to use him but of course Bruce doesn't and he's only doing it so that people can't relate him to Batman. Hidden behind a mask during the day and night.

Batman himself is the opposite contrast of Bruce Wayne. Lot more tougher, a lot more intelligent and a lot more intimidating. It would be a dangerous decision to cross him and everyone knows that.

Dick used to think that his intimidation is part of this whole hero gig. It has proved itself to be useful dealing with demented criminals that Gotham do so favor.

Batman's core is already in Gotham. Where there seems to be an endless blanket of cruelty and darkness. Batman's only different is, well he's the goddamn Batman.

Dick's core is in the heart of the circus. Where there seems to be an endless spectrum of colors. The only thing that is similar with Batman and him is well, What Gotham took from them.

So Dick Grayson became a somewhat feng shui. Enough optimistic but not too much to be naive. He tried to maintain that but its getting harder as he grew up, as he understand more darkness.

He hate 'Bruce Wayne' but he hate 'Batman' more. He doesn't want to become the Batman. Sure there was a time in his lifetime wanting to be one. The whole successor thing sit on his shoulder and he was proud of it. He would even sometimes borrow his cowl playing Batman. But it shift. What he's proud of became his burden. He look at the cowl like he look at his greatest fear. He wear the cowl with a sense of fear. But that's Batman isn't it? He became his fear, tackle it, use it whatever. Bruce became Batman because of his fear for bats now Dick fear that he has to. To reject the call of duty is somewhat an act of coward but Dick couldn't really care.

Dick wouldn't admit it but when Scarecrow use his fear gas on him that one time and he tried to run away from Batman because he was scared of him. Dick doesn't tell him cause he knows it would break him. He only told BC cause he just can't keep it in anymore. There just an ache in his heart to escape, to shout, to struggle because like it or not, he is the successor of the Dark Knight.

So he moved. He didn't move to Bludhaven just because he wants to go solo. He move to Bludhaven to escape his sealed faith.


	11. Acting Your Age

**Disclaimer: all character belong to DC**

The first thing Dick sees when entering the Batcave is Damian storming out, knocking everything on his path while throwing a lot of curse words from his mouth. As if the trash can is making the world horrible.

So he raise an eyebrow and turn his attention to the brooding bat, The father of Damian. He has his attention to the Batcomputer but Dick thinks that he's not really focusing on the work anymore.

Dick sigh "What was that all about?" he asked which he got no reply for as usual. Dick might as well talk to a brick wall at this point. Sensing that he's not going to get answer from the stubborn ass Bat, he go after Damian.

Dick might not be his dad, but he sure act like one. Is not like he's trying to take over Bruce position as a father but he just sense that a kid like Damian need something that Bruce cannot really give. Surprising what Bruce still can't give even with 4 kids experience. Dick is not saying Bruce is a bad father, he's just bad at feeling.

Dick knows where to find the other 3 Robin. Jason would go to the crime alley, probably kicking some major ass out of frustration. Tim would go to his room, in his own house, reflecting what he did wrong even though it was not his fault. Damian, oh Damian he just found out. Dick would find Damian in the playground cause he never got to be a kid.

Sure enough, there Damian is. "Go away, Grayson!" he sniff. His face is a perfect scowl and a scrunch. A perfect copy of Bruce except, Dick could see the wet tears poking out in the corner.

Dick denied his wish and choose to sit down in the swing set beside him. He noticed that Damian feet cannot touch the ground, it kind of remind him of back then, when his feet cannot touch the ground too. Dick wonder if maybe one day, Damian would be in his shoes. Sitting on the swing seat that doesn't quiet fit him anymore but still doing it cause he's not really there to swing.

"Want to talk about it?" Damian grip on the chain gets tighter, he bit his lip to keep his chin from quivering. Cause he was train to do so. Cause he was train to not show weakness or emotion. He was trained to believed he's just another really damn good assassin. But when he join the batclan, Dick wanted him to learn that he's a son, a brother a hero and more importantly, part of this somehow working family.

"I used to like the jungle gym the best you know," Dick starts to talk cause if Damian won't then he will "I would race the other kid at it. Starting from the monkey bars and finish on the slide. I would win of course. My record for it is 15 seconds."

Damian give him a snort. "Think you can beat me?" Dick played with Damian's ego. Not soon after, Damian gets up, face sets with determination. "I will humiliate your record, Grayson"

He takes off his glove, preparing to launch himself to the monkey bars. Dick got out his stop watch and count "1…" Damian give him a smug grin "2…" he crouch, readying himself "3!" Damian launch, going 2 bars at a time, he move swiftly and precisely. Soon enough he reached the platform and crawl his way through the tunnel, running ahead on the stepping stone and every obstacle course till he reach the end.

"And Time. Way to go, Damian! You beat my record. 12 seconds. Nice!" Dick give put his hand up in a high five which Damian punch instead. "Hah! Beat that, Grayson! We both know I am the better Robin and now it is rightly proved." His head held up high.

But that wasn't the point. The record wasn't the point. The point is, Damian return to his smug and happy self. Dick give him a ruffle, messing his hair up which Damian scowl at. "I'm still taller than you, Kid." He called him kid cause that's what Damian is and that's what Damian should be right now. Be a kid, not some 10 year old vigilante who seen too much and can relate to a brick wall.

"I'm not a kid, Grayson" Damian protested. "Well that's the problem isn't it, Damian?" Dick knows he hits the jackpot cause that tears return to poke in the corner of his eyes just for a flash of second.

"Whatever, let's just go home" Dick wonder what he meant by home deep down. Up in the mountain, far away, the Wayne manor or his apartment in Bludhaven. Cause having to return finding Damian sleeping on his bed is not that rare of a sight anymore.

"Babs record is 10 second by the way"


	12. Failsafe In Reality

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC**

Contrary to popular believe, Dick doesn't over work himself to the brink of death nor does he starve himself because of said work. He's not that workaholic kind of person. He's just your regular hero. Jog in the morning, kick some ass at night, trying to make a living in between, and savoring the weekends.

Dick is just your regular hero guy who happens to have a lot of burden on his shoulder like for example, saving the world while managing a group of young superhero. He's not a superhero but he sure feel like a super nanny sometimes.

In the mountain, his room is never locked just in case they want to talk to him or just hang around out of plain bored. Dick makes sure that he's there for everyone. The team loves that, adores that, needs that but when the team tried to return the favor, Dick would put on his mask, build a brick wall and swallows the burden himself.

So when the team sees him storming out through the zeta beam of course they don't know. "What's with him?" Garfield asked with a tone of amusement.

"I don't know. He's not really the most open." Raquel said, sounding concern.

Connor seemingly has gotten use to all this, give the team a piece of advice "Don't mind him. Is how Bats works." Tim in the corner started to frown cause he feel accused but then he realize how true that is. "We let you know what's important, that's all" Tim felt the slight urge to correct Connor still.

"Like where is the location of the Batcave?" Jaime asked, Snickering. Tim is considering to throw him a batarang.

"What was Nightwing like when he was Robin?" Karen asked, out of curiosity. She has heard rumor of course. He's a fun Robin who cannot keep his feet to the ground. He was always cackling and playing pranks. Such description seems to be so far away and unbelievable to their current fearless leader.

"Nightwing was…well…he's the most experienced out of us" M'gaan said. "He knows that and he damn well show it off a lot of time. He wanted to be leader but Batman said no."

"Was he happy?" Tim asked in that tone that he demand answer ASAP

"Aren't you his little brother?" Jaime asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So? He doesn't really talk of the past"

"He's happy, Robin. He's always cackling, playing pranks, spooking the criminals cause he can and he wants to" M'gaan smile at the distant memory then a frown took her place "Then he change."

"What gives?" Raquel asked.

"We…I…I couldn't control my power."

"Failsafe?" La'gaan scoot over to coo at his M'gaan "That wasn't your fault, Babe. It's the League being reckless!"

"Failsafe? What's that?" Karen scrunch her eyebrow "I heard of it before but…"

"The Leaque wanted the team to be prepared for anything. So they plan for a failsafe." Tim answered, realizing where this conversation is going.

"Prepared for what?"

"In case the Justice Leaque couldn't contain the situation" Tim again answered.

"You mean if the Justice Leaque are dead?" Jaime asked, mouth agape cause he can't really think about what if they are. What if they have to performed failsafe. Tim nodded grimly.

"What happened?" Karen asked, craving for some information.

"The Alien Invasion disintegrated the Leaque except Manhunter. We were left with no mentor, no back up, and a whole world to take care of. It was chaotic," Conner began to explain. "We decided that the best thing to do is to just keep calm and try our best to maintain the situation."

"We had a plan and everything but things started to fall apart when Artemis died." M'gaan clench her fist tightly, trying hard to suspend the tears. "But we carry on nonetheless, we made another plan. It was Robin's plan."

"What was his plan?" Karen now asked, a little bit afraid of the answer. She can sense it did not go well.

"Get aboard the mothership," M'gaan has to actually take a deep breath to explain what happened next "Superboy got disintegrated, Robin and Kid Flash died in a suicide bomb and I was killed by Manhunter"

"We woke up to find out that it's all just a simulation. None of it was real." Connor said.

"Well is real now, Team. Like it or not, is real. We have reach invasion, Major League is facing some alien court that might possibly end with them inside a coffin. Artemis is dead and I make plans. Sounds like a familiar scenario." Dick showed up out of nowhere, silence as always. "Let's just pray it wouldn't end they way it had"

"How did the failsafe change you?" Jaime asked still not getting it.

"It changed all of us" Connor stated.

"I would never drag my friends into a suicidal crusade and I just did. I thought that I wouldn't be like that, I would never be like that," Dick choose to sit beside Connor "Then it changed my opinion on being a leader."

"But you're the best guy we got." Connor pat his shoulder "And beside, you're not alone."

"That's the problem. I could just be leading all of you to your doom right now."

"Now you're just being grim, I wouldn't mind going down with a glorious majestic fight." Mal finally decided to open his mouth, lending out some wise words. Like some democratic argument, everyone voice out their agreement.

"Don't let your age tell you, you're incapable. As far as I can tell, This team is better than the League." Dick said and he meant it. There's no argument like the league, there's action and unity and harmony. Dick couldn't ask for a better functional team even though every covert mission they have is always blown, even though everyone got so much weakness to fix. There's a lot of things Dick can say about the team. Maybe they look up at him, because he's older, because he got more experience but the truth is, Dick look up to the team. Cause they're know how to unite, they know how to trust, they seen dark stuff yet still be able to be in the light, they're a team "I'm honored to be in this team, you guys should know that."


	13. About Time

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC**

Being the daughter of the good police commissioner, well that's a good thing. Extra protection and she is to be prioritize and in a city like 'Gotham' that's a good thing. But there's also the reason why she got those extra luxury in the first place and she admit that she doesn't like it. I mean who does? She gets to be the target of many hostage situation.

Is sometimes funny to think that the criminals target those events more to Jim Gordon, thus their focus on the man but really, they'll have to think of Robin. She hates being the damsel in distress but she admit that seeing Robin saving her, seeing Robin make her as a priority, seeing Robin deliver all those fury only to soften to check for her injuries, To have Robin then insisted to deliver her safely outside well she can put up with that. She can't denied that she doesn't love it. Not that she would admit it to the Boy wonder.

Seeing a more softer side of Robin that seems to be reserved for her is a nice thing, but she still doesn't like being a damsel in distress. She felt useless and she is anything but that. So she urge Robin to train her secretly until Batman found out and decided with further persuasion, she's making this BatDuo to BatTrio.

Things became a lot better than having to save Batgirl. Is not like he mind saving Barbara in times of troubles, but having her fighting side by side by him. Delivering precise kicks and punches. Seeing her just flow with determination. Well damn, he just can't stop grinning.

Session changes, they got more intimate with each other. Bruce thought that what they have is a puppy crush. He wouldn't admit how much they're in love even though he had seen it. He's more afraid that the commissioner would find out about this or worse, Dick getting Barbara pregnant (which forced him to give him the Talk). But Dick is happy, happier than he ever seen so he can put up with it.

But they got more intimate with each other. They're older sure, more responsible and probably involved in more adult material now than before but still. Is it really appropriate to talk dirty using secret codes that they think Bruce doesn't know about? He's Batman. But Dick look so happy and he's grown up now. He's grown up.

When Batgirl is now officially a member of the Young Justice, Nightwing couldn't get any more prouder for her. Right from the start, They could sense there's something going on between them even though both deny it. The team asked Tim, but he kept his mouth shut.

The Young Justice always have the party every new year. No matter how hard things get. No matter how good or bad the year is, the party will still be held. It is somewhat a tradition, started when Connor admit that he never celebrate Christmas. M'gaan had forced Christmas on him, she deem Christmas as the most fun human tradition.

"Artemis" Barbara knock on the door of the house of her heroine friend. It took a while for her to answer but when she did, Artemis look so tousled up, she has dark eye bag underneath her. "Woah," Barbara snicker "You look like a goddess." She sarcastically said.

"Haha," Artemis dryly laugh and let her in "How are you Barbara?"

"I'm good, Art." Babs give her a tight hug. She miss kicking some major butt with her "Are you joining the new year party?"

"You bet!" Artemis said, finding it accusing that she would ask such thing.

"You better" they moved to sit down at the couch.

"So…how's the team?" Artemis ask. Babs knows she miss the team, She knows she miss the thrill, the andreline, envying what Babs felt every time she dodge a bullet or knock down a thug. But she give it all up for Wally, Babs sometimes thinks if Dick would do the same thing like Artemis for her but found that she couldn't and she won't force him too "The team is good, Art"

Then she asked "How's Dick and you?"

Babs sigh, "I don't know. Friends with benefit I guess?" she wish it's something more but for some reason, to be more than what they are now scares Babs. She could lose their friendship and if one of them fall…she tries not to think about it too much.

Artemis groan "Oh come on! You two can become so much more than that!" Babs knows that. Dick knows that too. But somehow no one is making the move.

"What are you gonna wear?" Babs direct the conversation elsewhere. Artemis shrug "Some dress I supposed. What are you gonna wear?"

Babs shrug "Something Blue I guess and I was thinking exposing my back or a slit on the dress." She smiles at the description she just made. It was better than just some dress.

Though Artemis raise her eyebrow and smile knowingly "Dick always love those kind of dress…" Babs blush.

"But anyway, have you bought the dress?" Babs said no. She doesn't even know why she plan to dress up so much for this. "Now that I think about it, Art. It's a bit overdressed don't you think, I'm just gonna wear some dress like you.." she changed her mind.

Artemis laugh "Oh no you won't! not on my watch!"

 **Mount Justice**

Everyone is having fun on New year. Dick is very much grateful for this tradition. Where else does he get the chance this days to just have fun and not care about anything, say, an alien invasion and real life in general?

Earlier that day, he spend a lot of time in front of his mirror, practicing his proposal to Barbara to be his boyfriend. He knows is probably not the best of time especially with his plan, Babs is going to be so pissed and she probably wouldn't forgive him so he will have to make used of the time he has left with her until that moment. That's why Dick thought that this is the appropriate time to propose to her. They been dodging this in forever, is time to just stop dodging.

But words has been lost like it always had before. All that speeches and trials and groans in front of his mirror prove to be a waste of his time. Cause he can't look at her without looking so dumb and uncool and so uncharming in general.

"Hey"

"Babs" he whispered, voice bordering on lust no matter how hard he tried to not lust for her. Because she's so much more than that to him and she needs to know that.

"So, new year? Brand new chapter right? made any resolution?" Babs start off the conversation.

"Oh no, you know me. I'm not exactly a planner. I let things flow."

"That makes you a pretty bad leader" Babs joke cause to the contrary, he makes a good leader in her thoughts. Dick of course, thinks the otherwise. If only she knew.

"Hey Babs…" He call for her attention, fishing out something from his pocket "We have a mistletoe above us."

But Babs look up and see no such thing. "Oh hold on will you, is supposed to be smoother transition, it got stuck." Babs has to snicker at that. Very smooth, Grayson. But finally he managed to put it up on top of them.

"So now we have to kiss, I supposed?" Babs asked, snickering at the very cliché idea. It's just not him at all, but she doesn't mind the nice change.

"Kiss me if you think I'm suitable to be your boy friend, Make out with me if you'll make me officially your boy friend" Dick doesn't know where this confident is coming from, maybe the alcohol he took earlier starts to kick in but whatever, thank God he's not stuttering, it would just not be cool at all.

"3!" the people in the background started the countdown. "2!" Babs move forward, grabbing him by the collar. Dick tries so hard to just not put his lips over her. "1!" Babs pull him in to give him a full make out session. They can taste the lust but they can also taste something else, something more. It left them breathless, it left them wanting more of it. Cause it's not just lust, it's love they realized. It's always have been. When they broke up, they finally noticed the people looking and cheering, shouting "it's about time!"

"So that's official then?" Dick ask her, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm your boyfriend?" Babs can only nod and pull him in for another make out session again.

What a way to start a year.


	14. Batgirl Pt 1

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to DC**

Gotham has all kind of crazy that can kill you. You got this crazy creepy clown, the scaly muscly crocodile, the sexy cat lady and all bunch of odd stuff mixed into it. Needless to say, going out as a hero in this city, having to take care of this lunatic people takes some bravery and a lot of skills. Batman has prepared him just for that. 6 months of intense training to fill the role as his partner has certainly not gone to waste as Robin deliver a graceful kick while dodging bullets at the same time. You got to be multitask too it seems.

Robin got used to how Gotham works despite not growing up in the area. But being Robin for almost a year now, He wonder if great patient and skills to stay still is part of the job. With Batman, It seems like it is.

Like right now for example, waiting for the drug dealer that has gotten their attention to show up. "Bat, I think we got too early in the party no?"

Bats scowled at his comment. They know when the buyers will come of course. Exactly 2 hours from now and they've been here for 3 hours now. It is enough time to set up the environment with booby traps for the bad guys, but also enough for them to do something productive while waiting for them to show up, say, chasing down some petty criminals or even just have a good time. Play tag on rooftop while calling it a training, whatever. But instead they wait. It's killing the acrobat and he voice it out so.

Soon enough, a car shows up. White as snow with zany bumper sticker. "Jeez, this is the buyer?" Robin snicker. The guy who got out of the car, he has achondroplasia and he look fancy.

Robin wait for the signal for them to swoop in which would be when they will caught them red-handed, on the act. Soon enough, they traded and the deal is done and that's the cue for them to swoop in and made their day.

Suddenly it's raining bullets but Robin knew how to dodge them, knew how to anticipate it. His back hit something human. "This is so fun, Batman!" But as he turn around to use him as his personal jungle gym yet again, He is taken back by surprise. Batman is shorter, more feminine and has red hair.

"Are you going to stand around all day, Boy Wonder?" She smirk as she deliver a punch to the henchman. Robin got to say, she is such a badass. He couldn't believe Batman kept him away from her. Give her a private training and never told him. But as it turns out as he sees Batman from the other side, he look just as stunned at the girl. So…she's not trained but damn those kicks and punches. Does she even need training?

Too soon, they ran out of punching bag. "I think we made-" Before she can finish her sentence Batman starts to open his mouth "Who are you?"

She cross her arm, "I'm Batgirl" and answered.

Batman scowl, Robin can feel the tension is rising "That symbol you're wearing? Take it off, you don't deserve it."

"I just kick some major ass" she reasoned.

"Sloppy, untrained" He reasoned back.

"What makes you think you deserve the symbol? No body give you the right for it so why should I?" She points out and starts to run away, disappearing in the blanket of the night.

Robin is about to chase her when Batman stop him "She'll be back"

Robin grin "I hope so"


	15. Batgirl Pt2

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to DC**

Robin watch from his hideout. Batman has told him to keep an eye on Batgirl as he will take care of some business with Catwoman. Robin had said business with an air quote but nevertheless, completely content at his task to keep an eye on Batgirl. He wants to know more about her, Figuring out her identity has not been that hard. He knew that voice, He knew that hair, he knew that body language as he had seen it everyday at school. The fact that Batgirl is Barbara Gordon just make this all the more fun but also all the more complicated. How will he tell her who Robin really is?

Batgirl stand up from the apartment roof she's perching to. Readying herself to take the leap of faith. Her action made his breath hitch for a while and he wonder if every time he jump from some height it made Batman worried too. His instinct are correct as she manage to grab the fire escape and safely made her way down.

She is about to run into the darkness and Robin decided to follow her. She's rather skillful, Robin can see that. Being the police commissioner's daughter they had taken precaution. She signed up for martial art class and Robin can see that it's a very useful class. It's good to know that Batgirl is not all that untrained as Batman has thought.

Speaking of the dude, he hasn't tell him that he knew who Batgirl is under the cowl but Robin got the feeling that he knew anyway. Robin can't seem to hide things from him.

Batgirl is good with hand to hand combat, But in Gotham they deal with something that will require more than just a hand. Batgirl it seems, don't really have the resource. It kind of worry Robin that she doesn't though. He can't stop her from going out but he sure can stop her from getting killed. Batman can't seem to grab this concept, believing she can be stop from going out with the symbol plastered on her chest.

So when Batgirl return to her bedroom silently to find a box filled with spare crime fighting gear and note from Robin that said "I can keep a secret. Yours truly, Tweet-Tweet", Batgirl would have a smile just tugging on the side.


	16. The Bravest

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC**

Nightwing will always remember what it was like being weak, what it was like to just hurt all over and wishing at the same time that he's dead and the opposite. But those were wounds and scars that eventually would heal overtime and he could be sure that it will heal. But beside physically injured, he knows what it does to the mental. He swear that if Superman wasn't there, they could tie him up to the bed with those straps he sees in thriller movie. But even with those straps, he could probably still walk out of bed.

The point is, he understood.

Nightwing knock on one of the window in the building. If he remembers correctly, this would be the children wing. He peek in and stealthily got inside the room. On the corner, there's a woman sleeping fitfully on the couch, her eyes are puffy. Prop up against the wall is the bed occupied by the child that Nightwing wanted to see, attached to wires and all sort of medical machinery.

Just today during his police's patrol, he saw an ambulance rushed to the hospital and out they brought a kid. Skinny and pale looking. He looked distraught and panicked. His eyes wide, the oxygen mask shows his rapid breathing for air. Out also came, his parent. Single mother, Nightwing founds out later. She was crying her eyes out, shouted chants of he's going to be okay. Probably more to comfort herself than him.

He carefully crouch to make it eye-level with the child. His name is Matthew and he has lung cancer. Today the pain level index reached 9. He stare at him for a second, he seems like a nice kid. Nightwing childhood was not that golden but it has its moment and he never had to worry if his body decided to give up on him.

He pulled out a paper and a pen and start writing. After he's done, he fold it in half. He leave the mother some money though not much as he doesn't really have much to begin with.

The next sunlight, Matthew wakes up before his mother does. He's in daze as he take in his surrounding and finally he noticed the paper on his hand but it seems like he doesn't have the energy to lift his hand but his curiosity gets the best of him. He drag his hand slowly and open the paper. Squinting his eyes he starts to read it.

 _Dear Matthew,_

 _Hi, I'm the friendly neighborhood watcher. You can call me Nightwing. If you feel creped out finding out there's a note written by a stranger well I would be creep out as well. But I meant you no harm._

Matthew snort, he doesn't really know how he could do anymore harm to his battered body. Nevertheless he continue reading,

 _Matthew, I run on rooftop almost every night and dealt with dangerous stuff of the world that I can't really share with you. But I gotta tell you that what I'm dealing with is probably a cheesecake compared to you. If I were you I would totally be scared but you handle it like a boss. I envy your courage. I hope that you will thrive to continue making me envy._

 _Get well soon,_

 _Nightwing_

Matthew finished reading just enough as her mother goes out of the bathroom. She looks tired but she still smile and walk up to him "Hey, son. You feel okay?"

"I feel better, Mom."


	17. Heroes

**DC: characters belong to DC**

People thought that being a hero and all. They must be strong. How else can the citizen rely on them to give them protection. Robin thinks they foolishly hope too much. The problem is, they've been putting up this propaganda shows unintentionally. Picturing their victories, how unbeatable they are. Apart to give people the deterrence, it serve to give the people hope and trust. Someone they know are able to depend on them cause let's face it a metaphysical believe just won't do. The people need someone they can depend on, they can blame to if anything went wrong cause that's human.

If an absolute superhero is what they're looking for, They're not getting it here. A lot of people has been made as a demonstration it seems. The government would say 'collateral damage' but this 6 teenagers would call it 'our fault'.

It all started with a call for a mission. They had gathered around like a half Arthur's knights. They were told that mercenaries are out for blood that night and they were told to stop them. They left wearing their confident suit that last week team training has put them in. They were eager to try out their new tricks in the field.

It was informed that they're hunting in a science lab. Being a covert team and all it was decided best that they will not make the scientist panicked, deciding to eliminate the treat beforehand. That's what they been trained to do anyway.

Robin set up the traps and they were ready. The mercenaries fell into one of the traps and suddenly the hunter became the hunted, Robin joked about it "Do you guys watch this documentaries called hunter hunted? really educational" Kid Flash commented it was a nice joke and then ran like a speedster, Miss Martian would try not to ruin their minds too much, Aqualad stays calm and collected saying this is not a joke. Artemis shooting fighting close combats just because she wants to and she can. Superboy was trying hard not too put so much force in his punches, not wanting them to actually die.

Eventually the mercenaries were all tied up and ready to be sent to jail. One of them said between gritted, bloody teeth "You think you won?" he giggle maniacally, they all did "Think again 'heroes'' Too late, Robin's computer wrist beeped, showing detection of a bomb. It was too late. They heard the bomb went off, Superboy clamp down his ear, too sensitive of a hearing. The blast force sent them flying. They recovered enough to see the red flame, and the building collapse like a reminder of their failure.

Aqualad was the first one to take initiative. Telling them to rescue any survivor. Digging rubles after rubles. Following the agony scream tell tale. Artemis doesn't cry a lot but when she hold a bleeding pregnant woman in her arms, promising survival, a single drop can be seen. The woman had laugh at her, laugh at her fate. "His name was going to be Sam…We had hope that he'll be a scientist just like me…But I guess, he won't even see the world. That's good I guess, the world is cruel" She preached the truth.

On the way home, they wore their funeral suit. Mourning for the loss. Mourning for their inability to help. Most of them thought, they got this. they will win this fight and for once, everything will go just right. But it is as the woman has said 'the world can be cruel'

Black Canary had greeted the grave team. She give them a small speech to lessen their guilt but the cut so fresh it barely work.

They didn't dare to go straight to bed even if their eyes are bloodshot and their limbs are tire. None of them dare to go to their room, alone. Those who did not live in the cave did not dare to go to their respective home. So they hang in the living room, having the most sad sleepover ever.

Robin, living in Gotham, experienced with death. Each blow felt new and fresh. Keeps him awake at night as it should be. He's just waiting for the 'I should have' game and voila, he doesn't have to wait very long.

"I should have listened for the bomb"

"I should have run faster"

"I should have warn the people"

"I should have acted faster"

Robin and Artemis stayed quiet. They live in Gotham. They seen what kids shouldn't see. They're heroes, they see what any human shouldn't see. "It doesn't matter" Artemis speaks up. The four metahuman sees her with a much confused and accused face.

"What's your problems, Artemis? Those people died because of our incapability! You're saying their lives doesn't matter?" Kid Flash said in rage.

"I never said their lives didn't matter," Artemis said with a glare. "I'm just saying that, Is just our occupational hazard."

"Artemis is right guys" Robin finally vocalized "We did made a mistake and it did took a lot of life but, blaming our self forever isn't going to do us much good, trust me, I've been there"

Kid Flash put his hand on his shoulder "You're right, sorry, Artemis. Just…I knew this day would come and I… I thought I'm going to be prepared for it. Guess not."

"I believe that it is alright to grieve for the loss" Aqualad said, Superboy grunt in approval. "How do you not blame yourself?" came the question out of M'gaan's mouth.

Artemis raise an eyebrow "There's no avoiding the guilt, M'gaan." At her answer, she seems to be discourage.

"I saw a suspicious person when I was a kid," Robin started the story, everyone tune in, is not everyday the boy wonder tell a story of his childhood "I didn't tell anyone and that cause the death of someone important to me. The guilt destroyed me until Batman thought me that moving on is different from forgetting."

"How so?" Meg had asked. Robin smile to himself cause he did the same thing when Batman told him. "You learn a lesson when you move on, you won't learn a lesson if you forget about it. Give it time but don't the guilt consume you"

"I believe that Batman is right. Thank you Robin for sharing."

Hero is defined as a person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements. It is true that to start being a hero you need to have courage. Some might says that saving people's life is considered to be an outstanding achievements but more than that, Robin learned that the most outstanding achievements is to not let the bad stuff consumes you.

People think that they are perfect but they're not.


End file.
